


【带卡】朋友就该互帮互助

by MiaoKKou



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoKKou/pseuds/MiaoKKou
Summary: 上忍土x上忍卡全员存活的世界
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【带卡】朋友就该互帮互助

*

如果要说一切是如何发生的。那就不得不提那晚同期在居酒屋的聚会。当时刚完成了成为上忍后第一次任务的宇智波带土掀开幕帘的时候，发现所有人都已经喝上了。

作为晚到的惩罚，他喝了可能有三杯、不，应该是四杯罚酒。然后酒量不行的他晕乎乎地被推去做游戏。说规则的人的声音缥缈得像在忍者学校时昏睡前只张嘴不发声的老师，耳边隐约听到了凯提议输了要做多少个俯卧撑而得到了其他人不满抗议的嘘声。

当然他输了。运气永远不是带土可以拿来比拼的。

输掉的惩罚是他被要求在一堆纸条里选一个。他随便选了一个，摊开后眯起眼努力分辨纸条上蝌蚪一样字。

可能是他辨认得太困难了，字条就被旁边救场的人念了出来。这个他记得，因为当时大家像被施了术一样，突然安静了下来，都看向了他。

纸条上是一个问题，而意识昏沉的带土眨了眨眼睛，糊里糊涂地回答了。

这件事怎么会和卡卡西扯上关系呢。

因为他们住的地方靠得近，是卡卡西送后来又喝了几杯、走路都走不稳的带土回去的。酒会上卡卡西也在，可能坐在哪个角落里安静喝酒吧，他并不是一个喜欢热闹的人。

意识中卡卡西和他说了一些，大概是问他钥匙在哪个兜、水在哪里、卧房是哪个。

被喂了水，脱了外套扶着坐上床的带土伸手扯下了闷热的护额，敞开的窗户外吹进的潮热夏风让他透不过气来。

他想让卡卡西把窗户关了，但脑袋却不听使唤组织不出语言。手也是，他打算拉住卡卡西再向他示意一下窗户以此来代替话语，但那一拉实在太重了，连身为男人的卡卡西都一时重心不稳向他倒靠过来，以一个尴尬的姿势停在了他面前。

带土还在努力想如何表达让他去关窗户，而刚刚眼里满是惊讶的卡卡西也被其他的东西吸引住了注意力。

抬头时，带土发现同样喝得醉醺醺的卡卡西在看他。

他在看带土摘掉护额同时也是眼罩后露出的已经结痂的左眼。  
为什么会知道，是因为卡卡西还上手摸了一下他那半的侧脸，以及他们靠得有点太近了，滚烫混杂在一起的气息都分辨不出究竟谁喝的比较多。

卡卡西半屈着身体，轻而低沉的声音划过带土的耳畔，却是一个不相干的问题。

你还没有过经验吗。这是酒会上带土自己承认的，当时大家的哄笑声大到连还醉着的带土都意识到不对，懵懵懂懂地挠了挠头。

接着卡卡西说了类似“想要吗”之类的话。要什么，卡卡西没说，而是又说了一个完全不相干的事情，你当上上忍的礼物还没有给你。

听到这里，带土就有点委屈了。所有人都给了，就卡卡西没给，所以他可能点头了吧。后来带土想起时觉得他当时应该要好好解释一下，但那时的他们都喝了酒，怎么解释得清楚。

卡卡西剥他裤子的动作很快，也是因为忍者裤挺好脱的吧。只能怪胃里那股酒在这时又灼烧了起来，手指都麻痹得抬不起，所以带土眼睁睁地看着那头在夜色下晃眼的银发在他腿间埋了下去。

意识到卡卡西要做什么的时候，他被含住了。

这件事完全超过了带土的认知，以至于他的脑子炸开了一样。至于后来他硬没硬，被豪火球推平了一般的脑袋又让他说了什么胡话，以及卡卡西什么时候走的他都统统不记得了。

“酒”被列入忍者三戒是有原因的，除了它能让你丧失理智、胡言乱语、放松警惕甚至可能威胁到生命外，喝完酒的第二天，酒量差的人会体验到什么叫真正的“头疼欲裂”、“痛不欲生”。

带土想起这件事已经是在第二天下午了。酒会留下的最后一点酒精都被代谢殆尽，以及这是他短暂假期的最后的一天，感叹明天就要出任务的带土在丸子店，拿起心仪的招牌三色丸，张嘴塞入的前一刻愣住了。

然后他红着脸在店里其他人惊讶的眼神中把脑袋狠狠地砸在了桌面上。

当你越想逃避一件事情的时候，就越会陷入无处可逃的境地。

拿到任务单看到队长一栏卡卡西的名字时，带土放弃一般地叹息。

作为一个励志成为火影的男人，不能和他的同僚有任何的嫌隙。其实并不存在什么火影守则，这是带土一直坚持给自己加一些奇奇怪怪的规定之一。

这也就为什么他现在会站在卡卡西家门口，第五次抬起手又放下。然后就像有感应一样，门开了。

连在家都带着面罩的卡卡西，单手打开门，慵懒地耷拉着眼皮看着他。

而带土又一次失去了言语的能力。

先进来吧。卡卡西说。

像被牵着的提线木偶一样，带土僵硬着身体乖乖跟着卡卡西进了屋。他还没进过卡卡西现在的家，成年以后他们都搬进了单间的公寓里，虽然挨得近，却没有了小时候互相串门的理由。最多只是在门外寒暄或是约出来见面，并没有进门的机会。

没走入客厅前，带土就停住了，时间拖得越久他就越没有说清楚的勇气，他必须现在说完。

卡卡西怎么看都是个男人。带土再次确认了这一点。冷静、果敢、必要时又很冷酷，从不会有人对他会有保护欲。耀眼而令敌人生寒的雷切、快到无法辨认的结印速度、利落狠厉的体术，也不会有人觉得他是柔弱的。他和带土脑袋里认为的“女孩子”的形象简直是天差地别。

外表更是如此，作为少数见过他面罩下真面目、以及同浴室见过他衣服下结实肌肉的带土，完全无法把他和女人联系在一起。但就是这样的卡卡西……

一想到昨晚的事，带土就脸红得连气都喘不顺了。

所以察觉到身后人动静的卡卡西转过身就看到了那张已经熟透得像鱼子酱一样的脸。

感受到目光，带土努力抬起眼，与卡卡西目光相触的时候，来之前打了千遍腹稿的他脑中炸起了一串起爆符，把预想的话语炸得一干二净。好不容易才挣扎地开口道：“我们、还可以再……”我们还可以再像以前一样做朋友，昨晚就当什么都没发生吗，带土是这样的想的。

“可以。”卡卡西回答。带土微微讶然，他还没说清楚，卡卡西就知道他要说什么了吗，是因为卡卡西自己也这么想的吗，还是作为挚友的卡卡西就是如此地了解他。不愧是卡卡西，内心如释重负的带土总结道。

卡卡西让开身体，向他示意了沙发的位置。

啊，看他在玄关站了这么久，就想让他先坐下来吗。卡卡西和小时候比确实变得体贴了不少。

这么想着，坐下来的还有些感动的带土，没有发现站在身边的卡卡西靠得没有必要的近。

所以他再次错过了裤子被剥下来前喊停的机会。

这次要怪还是怪忍者裤太好脱了吧。

温热而湿润的口腔包裹住下身的那一刻，带土产生了“这个世界是虚假的吧”的念头，不然这种事怎么会发生第二次！

现在这个蹲在他腿间，褪下面罩，握着他的分身，含过头部时而退出来舔过柱身的人真的是卡卡西吗？他甚至产生了开写轮眼确认这是不是幻觉的念头。

被舔到敏感地带时，带土的手不自觉地攥紧，缓缓拖长了吐息，他努力回想着他说了什么才会导致现在的局面。男人在下身被如此掌控的时候，是无法思考的，更何况对象是卡卡西啊，带土更加失去了思考的能力。

他不知道现在自己脸上是什么表情，他只知道卡卡西的，卡卡西垂着眼睛，神情是一贯的冷淡，但他的脸却是烫的，也可能是被带土滚烫的下身焐热的吧，带土毫无逻辑地想。

他硬了，没被舔多久就硬了，浑身血液毫不争气地全往下走，分身可能硬到了他自己都难以置信的地步。你不能要求一个之前的人生只和自己右手偶尔愉悦一样的男人在受到这种刺激时还能无动于衷吧。

带土拿手捂住了脸，埋下了因为突然的吮吸而失控的低吟，他的身体甚至无法控制的后退，想要逃离这个过于舒服就快把他魂吸入的软热唇舌。

快要……带土的手指插入了那头银发，手上的力道不知道是想把他拉开还是想按得更深。

那种被托至云端、周身酥麻滚烫而喷薄的快感就要迸发的前一刻，带土用仅存的所有理智把卡卡西推开了。

陷入沙发，被欲望熏红的眼睛眨了很多下，才模糊成像，印入了卡卡西的脸。啊，还是不小心弄到他脸上了。

他看到卡卡西冷静地站起拉开卫生间的门，清洗的流水声响起时，带土的大脑才勉强运作起来。

太快了。这是带土的第一个念头。他可以发誓，他之前自己弄的每一次都不会这么快的！他男性的自尊受挫地捶着头，甚至产生了要和卡卡西好好解释一下的想法。

怎么会这样！这是他终于反应过来后，差点叫出来的念头。如果说第一次是因为他们都喝了太多的酒，稀里糊涂地……这种事怎么会这么轻而易举地做出来啊！

他差点忘记了，刚刚他们又不明不白、毫无道理地又做了一次。

卡卡西有很多经验吗？虽然他们是要好的朋友，但并不会过问彼此的私生活，带土甚至不知道卡卡西平时都在做什么。

因为有很多女友替他这么做过，而听到带土毫无经验时，就有了想要帮助他的想法吗？的确朋友之间是该互帮互助的，但真的会帮到这份上吗。况且他是男人啊，男人会想吸别的男人的下身吗，至少带土从来没想过，他甚至没想过男人的嘴也是可以这么舒服的。

当水停的时候，带土很努力才压下了逃走的欲望，穿好裤子拘谨地并着腿坐在沙发上，他不是怕卡卡西看到他的开着腿以为他想再来一次，而是……啊，不对，其实他是想的，不，他一点不想！

带土就差把脸埋进沙发里了。怎么会发生这种事，卡卡西这家伙究竟是怎么想的啊。

这么纠结的时候，卡卡西已经走到了面前，从小桌上拿起了任务单，用平稳而温和的声音说道，明天的任务你看过了吧，作为队长，我先谈一谈我考虑到的战术。

啊，好的。带土机械地点头。

卡卡西这么坦荡反而让带土更加地无所适从了——他刚才怎么能用那么龌龊的想法去想他们间的友谊！

空气中弥漫着炙烤过的气味，失去知觉的忍者被贯穿他腹部的人放倒在地。三点钟方向的另外两个敌人突然颤抖着跪地不起。

擦拭着手上鲜血的卡卡西看了一眼和他同样睁着腥红写轮眼的带土。宇智波对于幻术的运用要比拥有写轮眼的外族人要精熟得多。

快走。另一个队友抱起战斗中被吓晕在地的保护对象，三人没有久留，纵身跳起深入了火之国境内森林的腹地。

虽然大名们见面时个个春风满面、笑逐颜开，暗地里却没少雇佣自己属下的忍村去暗杀对方或是绑架对方的亲属。走入火之国城郊外的村落时，一行人才算真正进入了安全地带。

已经醒过来的某位大名的儿子，蹬着腿闹着要从背着他的队友身上下来。一松手，就像脱了缰绳的小狗窜没了影，队友去追了，而带土走到了卡卡西的身边。

还是会有副作用吗。带土问。

卡卡西有些惊讶地看了他一眼，他隐藏得够好了。加上他们已经有六年没有一起执行任务了。后来加入木叶警务部队的带土，直到最近能够执行A级以上任务的人手不够，才参加了今年的上忍考试，编入了上忍的行列。

那也是我的眼睛。带土的声音里有些愠怒。

对不起。卡卡西垂下眼睛。

不是眼睛的问题，是你好歹爱惜一下自己的身体吧。以前他认为是卡卡西还太小，训练也不够，不能适应，后来随着“写轮眼卡卡西”的名号远扬、加上他一直对卡卡西实力的认可，他就理所应当地认为卡卡西已经熟练掌握写轮眼了。

其实和宇智波一族不同，使用写轮眼的方法并不是外族人与生俱来就能懂的，即使是被认为是天才的卡卡西也需要比宇智波族获取更多的实战经验和总结才能逐渐习惯这只眼睛，当然这些他并没有告诉带土。但只要是宇智波族人，一和卡卡西交手就会明白这只眼睛对他的负担有多大。

“以后你就和我一起去族里训练吧。”

卡卡西皱起眉，“给我这只眼睛已经让你的族人很不满了吧。”当时，族长的意思是既然带土没死，就要让卡卡西归还眼睛，但是带土无论如何都不同意，直到四代目出面调解才平下了风波。

“眼睛都是你的了，还差这些吗。”带土笑着揽过卡卡西的脖子，“时隔这么多年，我还是很期待与你交手呢。”

老旧的木门晒过后有股独特的味道，被宇智波美琴招待在会客厅室内的带土，端起茶还没送入口，就听到门被拉开的脆响。

“哟，带土。”他扭头看到一双黑亮亮的眼睛凝视着他。

“要对长辈用敬语，佐助。”美琴轻柔的声音传来。

“哥哥不在，你陪我练手里剑吧。”还是那种说不出嫌弃的口吻，但言语里的急切却透露他很想和带土一起训练的想法。

“今天不行，我和卡卡西有事要找你的父亲。”这时，名叫佐助的男孩才像刚发现旁边的卡卡西一样，眼睛移到了他身上。

“你好。”卡卡西温和地说。

“你好。”回应时，他的眼睛一直看着卡卡西被护额遮住的那只眼睛，看来他认出了卡卡西是谁。

“他就是你说的，比哥哥还要厉害的家伙吗？”得到佐助父亲也就是宇智波族长对于使用训练场地的允许后，带土和卡卡西起身离开，后面还跟着一直光明正大偷听他们讲话的佐助。

佐助的语气里满是不服。

“你不用做作业的吗？”这是带土小时候最怕听到的一句话，现在说出来却对佐助一点用也没有。

“早做完了。”

“今天有没有和鸣人打架？”

“什么打架，是那个吊车尾找揍。”臭屁的模样和卡卡西小时候如出一辙。

“所以你真有那么厉害吗？”佐助的眼睛极为认真地锁住了卡卡西，像是在审视自己的对手。

“嘛……”

“时间快到了，鼬应该要回来了。”听到哥哥的名字，佐助才撇撇嘴，跑到玄关穿上鞋子往家族大门的方向跑去。

“别、别听佐助那家伙乱说，我可没说过你很厉害这种话。”趁佐助跑远，带土才红着脸转过头看卡卡西的表情。

“我知道。”

“你的表情一点也不像知道啊！”

本来带土已经快把之前的那段插曲忘了，直到一次在和卡卡西总结任务时，聊到对手的情报，带土感叹对手出手的速度很快，如果不是他有写轮眼的话，不够小心就会处于下风。

不忘夸了一下自己速度更快，很少有人比他快的带土，看到卡卡西的表情后，突然愣住了。一般来说，带土绝对不会在严肃的讨论中往其他地方想的，但“快”这件事给当时带土的心灵造成了极大的挫伤，加上他突然意识到即使长大变得看似良顺的卡卡西还是有和佐助一样有毒舌而恶劣的一面。

他受伤的男性自尊一下子冒起火来。

脑子一热的结果，是他把毫无防备的卡卡西按进了沙发里。我就不信你能坚持住！裤子被脱下来时，本来还要挣扎一下的卡卡西突然不动了。

带土握住了他的下身。他感到手下卡卡西的大腿在颤抖。

你不是有很多经验的吗，怎么这么激动啊。这么想着，带土低下头含住头部。

啊。他听到了卡卡西的惊呼。一只手插入了他的头发，连手都在颤抖。

为了让卡卡西比他更快地射出，带土可算是使出了浑身解数。如果他冷静下来，一定会被自己制造出来的羞人水声弄得面红耳赤，但现在的带土却完全沉浸在夺回自尊的比拼中。

他的舌头比卡卡西的更热情，吸得也更卖力，更别说空出了一只手去抚摸卡卡西敏感的囊袋。

“带土……”卡卡西发出了可以称为“脆弱”的鼻音，陷入沙发的身体不可遏制地紧绷起来，这让带土产生了难以言说的成就感。舔过敏感的地带时，他听到了卡卡西压抑的呼吸变得乱调，那样冷淡的卡卡西在他唇舌下越来越发烫，甚至伸手捂住嘴去抑制自己不断发出的低吟声。

分不清是谁的心跳在耳边鼓噪甚至有了耳鸣一般的感觉。带土不知道原来含住别的男人的分身、满鼻腔都是男人味道的时刻他还能有如此类似于兴奋的感觉。

他感到卡卡西在他头发上的手力量越来越大，几乎会让他疼痛了，他抬起眼和卡卡西对视了。

就在这一刻，卡卡西阖上眼射了出来。

被液体呛住的带土咳了起来。卡卡西还在高潮后的脱力中，面罩被他拉下，他喘息着勉力指了纸巾的位置让他擦拭脸上的白浊。

去洗手间清理完的带土回来以后的第一句话是，是我赢了。他看了一眼还在沙发里无法平复气息的卡卡西，真的有那么舒服吗？带土想。

和他之前的女友比呢。难道我还要更厉害一点吗？难道是因为男人更懂男人敏感处在哪里吗。

即使有了宇智波一族的指导和针对训练，任务中卡卡西还是难免会因为用写轮眼过度把自己弄进医院。当然不是和带土一队的任务，所以第二天例行找卡卡西去训练场的带土打听了一圈才知道卡卡西进了医院。

“原来你是医院的常客啊。”和护士小姐聊完后，回到病房的带土恶狠狠地说。

“你怎么都没告诉过我。”卡卡西一副这有什么好说的冷淡模样。

“你要是——”带土拉下了卡卡西蒙脸的被子，“医疗忍者可是告诉我这次你没什么大碍的，别装死啊，给我听着！”

“你要是敢再这么乱来，我就……”

“你就什么？”琳的声音温柔地传来，“你们没关门，在走廊里听到了声音。”

“琳。”带土低下头，有些不好意思地挠了挠头。

在还需要的值班的琳离开后，卡卡西看了眼带土的神情。

“你还在喜欢她吗？”

“我、我没……你怎么知道我喜欢过……”

“太明显了。”

自从表白被琳委婉拒绝后，带土就没有再继续追求。虽然对火影有永不言弃的执着，但在感情上，带土却似乎更容易受伤，而且他也愿意尊重琳的选择，他们一起长大这么多年，彼此如兄妹般互相了解，如果琳对他还是没有抱有相同的感情，以后可能也不会有了。

卡卡西住院的这几天，连佐助都来问为什么那个外族人没有来训练。

他是这么说的，“哼，果真卑微的外族人承受不了宇智波一族训练的强度。” 顺便侧头灵巧地躲过带土捶他脑袋的手。

“他住院了，你想去看看他吗？”

所以这也就是为什么现在佐助抱着花，看似一脸不情愿地把花插入了病床旁的花瓶中。

花是带土买的，挑的时候，佐助还在一旁垂死挣扎般地解释，我去看只是源于我对他的实力还是认可的，我要看看是谁把他打进了医院。

这话你自己告诉他吧。他拎住佐助的后颈的衣服，阻止了他的临阵逃走。

“你很适合当老师嘛。”即使表现得不明显，佐助被哥哥鼬接走时还是稍稍有些不情愿，想听卡卡西讲完任务里的故事。

“嘛……早晚我们都要当老师啊。”  
“不知道以后会遇到什么样的学生。希望也能像佐助这么可爱。”

“可爱？你觉得那家伙可爱？”带土语气里满是不可置信。虽然佐助还只有六岁，但在带土眼里可是完全无法和“可爱”沾边的。

卡卡西笑的时候眼睛会弯起来，很久没见过他这样笑容的带土一时愣住了。

“佐助来看你，你就这么高兴吗？”

“啊。”卡卡西不理解为什么带土的表情像是有点不开心了。

“算了，不说这个了，你怎么才能快点好起来啊。还想和你一起练写轮眼的组合技呢。”

卡卡西拉起盖住面部的被子。无奈地闷闷说道，“你饶了我吧。”

“我知道一个让你快点好起来的方法。”在卡卡西的疑惑中，带土的手指伸入被子，搭在了卡卡西的睡裤边缘。

“带土！”虽然拉起了帘子，但这里还是随时有可能有人过来。

“你还有什么访客吗？”

卡卡西本来想说还可能有凯、水门老师他们……但带土修长的手指伸入裤内的时候，他就什么话都说不出来了。

带土的头正钻在被子里。卡卡西脸色不正常地潮红着，喘息着摸着被子凸起的部分，手下的人又舔吮过敏感的头部。

“唔……”卡卡西的声音染上了情欲，难以承受地喘息着，“带、带土，你从哪里……听说这样可以、好的快啊。”

被子里的人含糊的声音传来，“你看的那本书啊，叫亲热天堂什么的，”

“那是小说啊……”卡卡西的手无力地贴在自己滚烫的额头上，好像这样就可以降温一样。

带土甚至给了他一个深喉，卡卡西就再也说不出话来了。

店外的孩子嬉戏追闹着，呼出的热气变成了白色的气团，时而停下来搓了搓冻僵的脸。

“虽然之前没有见过。”带土从热红豆汤上抬起头，对面的阿斯玛却像噎住了一样，过了一会儿才重新组织好语言，“但我还是会祝福你们的。”

“祝福什么？祝福谁？”到菓子店却什么都没点，带土把自己的绸鱼烧分了一个给对面的人。

“不用了。”阿斯玛推了回去，他来这里只是找带土说话而已。

“你和卡卡西啊。”他看到带土脸上茫然的表情，感到无力得有些想点只烟了。

“你们不是在交往吗。”

带土愣了一下，嘴里被甜点塞得满满的，“交往”这个词用来形容他们每天去训练场练习也太过火了吧。

“你在说什么啊！”把东西咽下去后，带土愤慨道。“我们都是男人啊。”

我当然知道你们都是男人，还都是我的好兄弟，所以才很纠结啊。当然阿斯玛没有说出口。阿斯玛虽然不是最后一个知道的，但也仅次于凯了吧，现在也只有凯还蒙在鼓里吧。

据说第一个知道的是某天要去医院探望卡卡西的某位不愿透露姓名的同期，他敲门进去的时候，听到里面的动静，以为卡卡西摔倒了，连水果篮也不顾地冲了进去，掀开帘子却看到摔倒的是慌张的、嘴角还有可疑液体的带土。卡卡西像发高烧一样地脸红着，即使再迟钝，男人也不会错认空气里的那种味道。

不要有什么偏见，其实男人和女人一样的八卦，所以这事不胫而走，虽然只是在同期之间，却已经传得人尽皆知了。只有刚出完长期任务回村的阿斯玛和心里只有“青春”、“热血”的凯不知道了。

即使听说了这件事，阿斯玛还是难以置信，他甚至在两人的必经之路上潜伏过，但观察到的只是再正常不过的互动。直到昨晚，他目睹卡卡西进了带土家，出来后，他假装偶遇和卡卡西打了招呼，擦身而过时，他没有错过卡卡西身上若有若无的那种味道。忍者的鼻子比常人要敏锐得多，即使清理过，间隔时间不长还是会留下微弱气味，既然阿斯玛都能闻出来，犬冢一族的人肯定也知道吧。但他们不是喜好管闲事的人，所以可能还没传到四代目那里。

但现在带土只是一脸再正直不过的样子说，“我们只是朋友啊！你脑子里都是些什么啊。”弄得阿斯玛反而有些手足无措了。

“真的只是朋友？”

带土理所当然地点头。“就像我和你一样的朋友啊。”

不，知道你对朋友的定义后，我一点也不想做这个朋友了。阿斯玛无力地想。

TBC


End file.
